The Sword Of Gideon
by onlie
Summary: Ruthie finds herself at odds with her family as she tries to fulfill her dream of becoming an astronaut.Will a friend help her find the courage to stand up for herself and fight for what she believes in?


Note:The story takes place shortly after the events of the episode PARENTS.  
  
'WEEKLY COLUMN  
  
Some parents in society today are more concerned with controlling their children rather than helping them grow up.They think by doing so they are protecting children from harm and teaching them good values.But if a parent tells a child to not do their homework or to kill themselves should the child do so?  
  
Of course any parent that truly cares for a child would not even consider giving such an order and perhaps this is an overexaggeration.But in this writer's personal opinion many parents are taking it too far. Part of growing up means taking risks and learning independence and self motivation.It is NOT just an adult thing.  
  
After all a parent may be able to hold baby's hand to prevent them from falling but he or she will never learn to walk.Many blankets used to cover baby in a crib will protect them from the cold but may also suffocate them as well.If we don't let the children go out in the world and find their niche,they may never grow up at all.As with all things we learn by doing.  
  
Gideon Webber'  
  
++++++++++  
  
Gideon Webber was an 11 year old boy.He was also a child prodigy and astrophysicist who happened to have a writing hobby.Gideon moved to Glen Oak two weeks ago and was hired on at the Glen Oak Daily Herald as a part time writer and already he was creating controversy.  
  
Gideon had a habit of saying what he thought whether others approved or not.And he always was not afraid of writing it down on paper.He had already published several books.His uncle was the Glen Oak Daily Herald editor.Despite all the uproar over Gideon's views on parenting which he was very blunt about in his writings, he was very popular among the teens and younger children.Some actually agreed with him.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Annie Camden shook her head as she read the article. She did not agree with anything the article said and made a note to complain to the newspaper editor.Of course he would simply ignore her or quote the constitution.And the police considered it very legal and within the newspaper's and even the child's rights.  
  
Ruthie was reading a book from across the table. The title was CUE FOR TREASON and she seemed to be enjoying it. Annie sighed as she knew that the book had many instances of violence in it.  
  
"Ruthie what did I tell you about reading violent books."  
  
Ruthie took a deep breath and said in a calm and serious voice that had a hint of blunt honesty to it,"Mom I am not going to turn into a gang member okay."  
  
"I told you more than once not to read those type of books."  
  
Ruthie began to burn inside.She hated it whenever her mother was like this.But instead of yelling at her mother she decided to go outside.  
  
"Ruthie come back here.",Annie said getting out of the chair and lightly but firmly grabbing Ruthie by the arm and saying,"Give me the book right now."  
  
"Look! I am not some mindless robot okay! Just because I read something in a book DOES NOT mean I will do it!"  
  
"I don't like your tone young lady!And as long...."  
  
Ruthie threw her book at her mother and was about to leave when Annie grabbed her once more but before she could say anything Ruthie yelled,"LOOK I AM NOT YOU OKAY!I DON'T WANT TO BE YOU!I DON'T WANT TO BE A PERFECT ROBOT WHO MINDLESSLY DOES WHAT EVERYONE SAYS!I WANT TO BE AN ASTRONAUT!AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!I HATE YOU!YOU ALWAYS TELL ME WHO I CAN OR CANNOT BE!I CAN BE ANYBODY I WANT!"  
  
And with that Ruthie shoved her mother back and ran out of the house.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Gideon was very concerned with the little girl across the table from him.Ruthie Camden was typing furiously,as if her keyboard was a punching bag.She was angry as hell and was now taking it out on her writing.  
  
"You know how much a keyboard costs these days?"  
  
Ruthie kept on typing.Harder,"Ruthie will you please stop for a minute."  
  
"I don't wanna talk right now."  
  
Gideon sighed.He knew better than to mess with an enraged Ruthie Camden.He walked over to her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was writing on the computer screen,"That's very good."  
  
Then he noticed the makeup kit under the table.It was the same type her parents forbid her to have and apparently to rebel against them once more.Not that it was for him to tell her what to buy since she evidently now used the money they pay her for her job as a desk clerk.It was just that he felt it was a waste of good money.But he decided not to pursue the matter.  
  
Ruthie was now secretly working an hour each day to help file away his science notes and reports.He paid her $5 an hour and it was well worth the money.It also gained him a new friend.  
  
"You know you don't have to let your mother get to you like this.Just tell her how you feel."  
  
"I tried but she won't listen.None of them will.All they care about is themselves.They always ignore me when I want to talk to them and when they do notice it's because I've done something wrong in their eyes.",her hard typing continued.  
  
Gideon nodded and just let her type.But at the same time he started wondering if he should do something....  
  
++++++++++  
  
Eric and Annie were in the kitchen talking.  
  
"I don't know what I am going to do with her. She continues to rebel.She has this attitude towards me that I do not like....",Annie said.  
  
Eric was exasperated as well,"Well maybe it has something to do with the make up kit?"  
  
"We were right about the make up kit and you know it. Ruthie is too young to wear make up."  
  
"I agree but I think she is getting too tired of us telling her she is too young.You ever notice that she never confides or talks to us anymore?She is always going out without telling us and she seems more distant from her family."  
  
"Do you mean she is becoming more independent?"  
  
Eric nodded,"She can't remain our little baby girl forever."  
  
Annie sighed in frustration,"She is still our little girl...."  
  
"Who's growing up.",Eric added,"Maybe we oughtta let her.I mean we can't always be there for her all her life and personally I think you overdid it with the book incident."  
  
"No.Ruthie is too young to read such novels.She is still a child and must never be allowed to be so independent. We are her parents and we have a duty to protect her and guide her."  
  
"For how long?Do we tell her how when to go to sleep, what to eat,what college she should go to?How long Annie?"  
  
"If we don't guide her now she will end up like Mary."  
  
"No....Ruthie is not Mary.She'll never be Mary.Their two different people."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I just do.As a matter of fact if we keep pushing her the way we push her now we might in fact be leading Ruthie along the same path Mary did. Remember how I used to condescend and hassle Mary for not going to college?Maybe I pushed Mary too far. Maybe if I had simply tried to help her a little bit and given her a break perhaps Mary wouldn't have spiralled out of control like she did.I am telling you Ruthie isn't in as much trouble as you think."  
  
"And what about that little outburst this morning."  
  
"It was uncalled for.But so was the fact that you rapped her knuckles over what she was reading."  
  
Annie seemed to take that into consideration,"I just want her to do what is best for her life.And be a good person."  
  
Eric took Annie by the arms gently,"And she is a good person.We just need to let her be that way."  
  
"She lied to me and Matt about the makeup kit."  
  
"And we made her unnecessarily feel like a errant baby before that.I think if we just been more explanatory about why we did not allow her to have it perhaps she would have understood."  
  
"She never would understand...."  
  
"You don't know that.I think she would have if we gave her the chance."  
  
Annie nodded,"Where's Ruthie now?"  
  
"She's at a friend's house.I should go over there and pick her up now."  
  
++++++++++  
  
"I'm done!",Ruthie said as she gleefully began printing her work on the printer.  
  
"Good!I bet you're going to win!"  
  
Ruthie looked down for a moment.She seemed very sad and embarassed.I won't win you know."  
  
"Oh that's crap and you know it.You'll win this year.I'll bet my life on it."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Eric picked up Ruthie from the newspaper office and drove her home.He was very pleased that Ruthie was trying to win the contest and was proud of her.He wondered if he should tell Annie.  
  
Ruthie did not say anything to Annie when dinner began. As a matter of fact it was unusually silent.Then Simon broke the silence.  
  
"You know that there is a school contest going on in which I would like to be a part of."  
  
"And what school contest is that?",Eric asked.  
  
"We are supposed to write a 500 word essay on why we want to get into SpaceCamp.The winner attends the camp for free.Nigel is writing one up now. I was wondering if I could apply as well."  
  
Eric seemed a tad surprised and Ruthie seemed to tense up a bit.  
  
"Sure.",Eric said,"But you might have some competition in this family."  
  
Simon raised his eyebrows,"By who?Lucy?Why would she want to do that?"  
  
"No me.",Ruthie replied.  
  
Simon looked at Ruthie in surprise.Annie looked at Ruthie as well.  
  
"You can't go to SpaceCamp.You're too young."  
  
"Yes I can!The minimum age is 9 and I'm 11!"  
  
"No!It's not your destiny..."  
  
"Simon!",Eric yelled.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD OR SHOULD NOT BE!I'M GOING TO BE AN ASTRONAUT!AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!",Ruthie yelled at Simon very angrily and left the table and ran upstairs.  
  
Eric was about to follow glaring at Simon but Annie put a hand on Eric's arm and signalled that she was going to talk to Ruthie.Then she left.  
  
"What!What's with her these days.",Simon said.  
  
Eric sighed and said,"Simon that was uncalled for.Ruthie has as much right to try to get into SpaceCamp as you do."  
  
"Why should she?She's only 11!"  
  
"So what!You talk about me being unfair about your driver's permit yet you have the stones to tell your sister she cannot follow her dreams!Let's get one thing straight....if you go so does your sister."  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"That's final!If she doesn't go neither do you!"  
  
Simon left the table.Matt,Lucy,and Robbie remained neutral but Lucy decided to speak up,"Dad,don't you think you were a little hard on him.And Ruthie is only..."  
  
"What difference does it make?!",Eric snapped at his daughter unintentionally,"I'm sorry but no one has the right to tell you who or what you can or cannot be.Not even parents to a certain degree.Whether you are 11 or 20 or any age for that matter you do have the right to choose your own destiny okay.And never ever let anyone tell you otherwise."  
  
And with that Eric left the dinner table.For that matter he left the house entirely driving away to visit somebody.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ruthie was lying on her bed crying.Annie lightly knocked on her door and slowly entered.She sat beside Ruthie's bed and stroked her youngest daughter's back.  
  
"I'm sorry.I'm sorry for telling you I hate you again.I'm sorry for saying all those mean things to you.But I just can't be that way.I'm not a baby anymore don't you understand.",Ruthie finally replied.  
  
"I know.And I'm sorry for busting over you for that book you were reading.It's just that I want you to be a good person..."  
  
Ruthie sat up and looked her mother straight in the eye with a serious look on her face,"But I am a good person!I love you and dad more than anything in the world!I just can't be you!I....."  
  
"I know!But you can be an even better person!",Annie then said,"But you're right.You cannot be me.You must be who you wanna be and I don't have the right to tell you otherwise.But you must realize too that I am doing what is best for you.I only want you to succeed in life and be the best you can be.I love you Ruthie.No matter what you do in life,that will never change.But I can't just leave you alone,I can't just let you venture out on your own until you are truly ready to do so.I'll give you the benefit of the doubt.But you must realize that you must give me a chance too.You must allow me to help you.Because even if you are growing up,you still have a lot to learn and a long way to go.So don't jump the gun okay.",Annie smiled and reached over and gently raised Ruthie's chin to look her straight in the eye,"Do we have an understanding?Can I count on you?"  
  
Ruthie nodded and Annie immediately headed towards the door.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes honey."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Annie turned and walked over to her youngest daughter and hugged her tightly, "I love you too honey."  
  
++++++++++  
  
"I can't believe their doing this!",Gideon shook his head when he read the referendum asking him and his editor to attend a board meeting concerning the newspaper columns he was writing.  
  
"They're bigots.They don't know any better.",Eric responded.  
  
"What the hell did I say to piss them off?All I did was speak my mind.I didn't swear.I did not condescend or slander anybody."  
  
"That's all it takes.Just because you're a child they think that anything you say is either meaningless or out of line. Look I'll talk with the city council and try to help you out."  
  
"Thanks Reverend.I really appreciate this."  
  
"Call me Eric."  
  
Suddenly Gideon lurched forward a bit as if to faint. Reverend Camden caught him by the arm but he managed to regain himself just in time.  
  
"When was the last time you took your medicine?"  
  
"I'm okay.It's just a spell."  
  
"Well maybe you should go to the hospital."  
  
"Eric I'll be okay.I just need some sleep.",Gideon said and then held up his favourite pen and pointed it upwards," Besides I have my holy sword right here.With this nothing can hurt me."  
  
Reverend Camden let out a small smile,"That's blasphemy!",he said,mockingly chastising Gideon, "Come on I'll take you home."   
  
++++++++++  
  
Annie was preparing breakfast the next morning after she had woke her children.To her surprise Ruthie had woken up herself.Well not quite.Apparently she had set her alarm clock,but was having a hard time getting up. Oh well.It was a start.Annie had learned from Eric last night that Ruthie was holding a job as a clerk at Gideon's private office.At first she was leary about it but then remembered what Eric said about Ruthie growing up.So she relented.They hadn't told the others though.  
  
Ruthie was up and immediately pouring breakfast for herself.Oddly enough she seemed to be able to dress in more reasonably good clothes although she did not have to.Simon and Lucy though noticed it too.  
  
"Where are you off to?",Simon asked.  
  
Ruthie seemed to hesitate for a moment but Annie saved her the trouble,"She's off to her job."  
  
Lucy and Simon looked at each other skeptically.  
  
"You're joking right?",Simon responded.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"How come she gets to get a job and I don't?!",Simon complained.  
  
"Then why don't you go out and get one?",Ruthie said getting annoyed by Simon's attitude of late.  
  
"Good question.",Annie agreed.  
  
"Because I have school like you.And it's not like I have to get one now.",Simon said.  
  
Ruthie just ignored him and slung her backpack on her back.She then downed the last of her milk,swiping away the milk moustache with her sleeve."I'll be at the newspaper office mom."  
  
"Wait honey.",Annie said,"Give me a few minutes and let me drive you.It's still 8:30."  
  
"Wait a minute!You promised me you'd take me to Nigel's!"  
  
"Ask Lucy!I'm taking Ruthie and that's final!"  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Gideon Webber is a menace to this community.He should never be allowed to write again!",Miss Calihan,the IRS representative that hassled Lucy on the phone to get Mary to pay her bills.There were several grunts in agreement but Mrs Bink just shook her head.  
  
Reverend Camden also shook his head in disbelief.He could not believe that so many residents in Glen Oak could be so intolerant of a mere boy who is trying to express his opinion in a polite and admittedly often truthful manner.Luckily the mayor did not see it that way.  
  
"Miss Calihan,as far as I am concerned Gideon has not broken any laws.The constitution guarantees the right to free speech and right now Gideon has not provided me with a good reason to stop him!"  
  
"Did you hear what he said about parents being controlling and overprotective?Of course parents have to be protective!Otherwise they would be run amok on us!"  
  
There were even more agreements over this statement.  
  
Gideon eventually stood up finally,sick of all the nonesense he was hearing,"Let's get one thing straight.I am not going to stop writing.I don't care if it rubs you all the wrong way or if I am just an errant child.I am an American citizen and in this country anything I say is important!And I did not say that all parents were overprotective of their children nor did I point out any names!"  
  
There were several cheers from many of the teenagers who were at the back and wanted to come along. Several parents glared at them.Eric put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm down the angry boy and asked him to sit down.To his relief the boy did so.  
  
"Excuse me but what are THEY doing there?",Miss Calihan said.  
  
"This is a meeting open to the public.They are part of the public.",the mayor replied and Miss Calihan was exasperated,"Nevertheless,Gideon is entitled to write within the law and so far he has not broken the law.So there is no reason to forbid him from writing."  
  
"You've not heard the last from me.",and Miss Calihan stormed out of the room.Several parents left as well, taking their sons or daughters or both with them.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ruthie was finishing filing some reports for Gideon when Matt entered the office.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me.",Matt said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're working for Gideon Webber."  
  
"Yes I am.So why is that a problem with that?"  
  
For a moment Matt had a look that made Ruthie think that he was going to drag her home.Instead she saw a smile grin at the side of his mouth that seemed to indicate that he was impressed in a way.  
  
"So why did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Get a job."  
  
"Because I wanted to.Why is that a problem?",Ruthie asked.She kept a straight face and looked him in the eye fearlessly trying to be blunt as possible.Gideon always said that was the best way to deal with adults like Matt who were overprotective and in her opinion at times overbearing.She knew that Matt was only doing what he thought was best for her but she knew also that he did not know when to stop.  
  
But instead Matt grinned and seemed to be impressed,  
"Look if you need any help with anything just give me a call okay.I just dropped by to say hi."  
  
Matt gave her small congratulatory pat in the arm and left.Ruthie just stared at him in surprise and then broke into a smile.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Are you sure you want to return this again?",the store owner.  
  
"Yes.",Ruthie replied.She was returning the make up.  
  
The store owner just shrugged and gave her her refund.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Ruthie returned to Gideon's office and found Gideon hard at work writing his next article.He saw Ruthie enter.  
  
"So did you mail the essay yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not sure I'll win."  
  
"How will you know unless you don't mail it?"  
  
"Well Simon is mailing his essay too."  
  
"So?Why shouldn't you?"  
  
"Because he says that my chances of winning are slim."  
  
"So what?"  
  
Gideon got up and walked up to Ruthie,"Look,if anything what's the worse that can happen if you mail your essay?"  
  
"Well they'll say no.I won't win."  
  
"Well at least you'll know.Come on Camden your supposed to be the bright one.",Gideon made a knocking motion on Ruthie's head,"Are you going to win if you don't mail it?"  
  
"No of course not."  
  
"Then mail it.Who knows maybe you'll win.Take a chance.  
You've got nothing to lose."  
  
Ruthie was in truth nervous about mailing the letter,"But Simon says that there are hundreds of applicants...."  
  
"Who cares what Simon says.Are you Simon?"  
  
Ruthie shook her head.  
  
Gideon put both his hands on Ruthie's shoulders,"Ruthie you know that I am going to die soon.At least do this for me.Mail that essay.Even if you don't win you'll at least know you tried.Forget about what Simon said.He's an idiot.Mail that...."  
  
Suddenly Gideon lurched forward and collapsed.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"I'm afraid that the cancer has taken it's toll.He's still alive but he is slowly losing all brain function.It's only a matter of hours.",Dr. Barnes told Eric and Gearge Webber,Gideon's uncle.Ruthie was there too and crying.She had insisted that she listen in on the conversation.Since Ruthie had already knew that Gideon was dying,and given that he was her closest friend,he actually insisted she hear this,"Um Gideon has made a request on his medical records that he not be held in life support.While I do not have a problem with that and want to respect his dignity,by law I must have consent from a legal guardian."  
  
George looked at Ruthie and Eric who were both crying. Ruthie then held her head up high and said bravely,"It's what he wanted."  
  
George nodded and asked the doctor to let him and Ruthie each have a moment alone with him.George went first.The once he was done Ruthie entered alone.She walked over to his bedside and took his right hand in her hands.  
  
"I've never done this before so you'll have to forgive me if I screw up.But.....I just wanted to thank you for all you did for me.Although my brother Simon is still being an idiot as usual and thinks my taking a job is an embarrassment to him.All I'm going to say is that I will miss you and.....",Ruthie found herself at a loss for words.She cursed herself for not being able to come up with a good farewell speech.But how does one ever think up these ones anyways.Then out of instinct she put both her hands in her pockets nervously and felt something in her right pocket.She removed it and looked at a white envelope.  
  
"Look.I was about to mail it.I was actually thinking about it and just could not have the guts to do so.But I promise you I will mail this letter.I will keep my promise to you to become an astronaut.I swear on my life.", Ruthie said with more conviction this time.She walked over and kissed Gideon on the forehead.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Ruthie left the room and the rest of the doctors entered to take Gideon out of life support.In a few hours Gideon was dead.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Almost the whole town attended the funeral.Even Miss Calihan.There were many mourners and many people, including the parents who complained about Gideon's articles,and they paid their respects to both George Webber and Ruthie Camden.  
  
Once Gideon's coffin was lowered in the grave the procession seperated and George approached Ruthie.  
  
"Gideon wanted you to have this.",George handed Ruthie a box.  
  
Ruthie opened the box in the electric family car and was surprised to find Gideon's favourite pen and an envelope that contained a letter.It was written three days ago.  
  
DEAR RUTHIE CAMDEN,  
  
IF YOUR READING THIS,THEN I GUESS I'M DEAD.SO I THOUGHT I'D LEAVE YOU THIS MOMENTO TO REMEMBER ME BY.KNOW THAT I HAVE ALWAYS LOOKED UP TO YOU AND THAT I HAVE LOVED YOU WITH ALL MY HEART.YOU WERE MY HEART,MY SOURCE OF STRENGTH WHENEVER I NEEDED IT.SO I AM ENTRUSTING YOU WITH MY 'HOLY SWORD' KNOWING THAT IT WILL BE IN GOOD HANDS. USE IT WELL RUTHIE CAMDEN.IT'S BEEN IN MY FAMILY FOR MANY GENERATIONS.AND NOW I AM PASSING IT ON TO YOU.MAY IT FOREVER GUARD YOU WHEREEVER YOU GO.  
  
YOURS LOVINGLY,  
  
GIDEON WEBBER  
  
P.S. FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE MAIL THAT DAMN ESSAY!  
  
Ruthie laughed at the last sentence and folded the letter.Then she looked up at her dad in the front seat and said,"Dad?Can we go to the post office?I have to mail something."  
  
Eric smiled and looked at Annie who also smiled and nodded,"Post office it is."  
  
++++++++++  
  
A FEW MONTHS LATER  
  
Ruthie was very nervous as she helped unpack her bags. She looked at the Dome where the Spacecamp complex was located and was at awe.Eric and Annie followed Ruthie inside.Ruthie got her name tag and NASA uniform from the clerks there and was now waiting to join the others in the group.She hugged her parents once more and Annie was actually distraught to the point of crying.  
  
"It's ok mom.I'm only going to be gone for a few weeks."  
  
"I know.",Annie said as Eric put a hand on her shoulder to signal that it was time for her to go.Then Eric stopped and pulled out Gideon's favourite pen from his pants pocket,"Don't want to forget this."  
  
Ruthie smiled sadly as she put Gideon's 'holy sword' in one of her backpack's pockets.She then hugged her parents tightly and went to join her team,glancing back once to wave at her parents.Ruthie then continued on following her dream for the first time in her life and nothing would ever stop her ever again.  
  
THE END   
  
  



End file.
